Blind Date
by xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx
Summary: Dean wasn't entirely sold on the idea of going a blind date with someone his best friend worked with but he ends up being pleasantly surprised when he actually meets the guy. Dean/Roman M/M Ambreigns bottom!Roman top!Dean (Don't like slash? Don't read!) Oneshot, but may have a sequel.


**So the inspiration for this one just kinda hit me out of nowhere. I've read a few blind date fics before and last night I was going to finish up my story "Justice &amp; Love 4" but then all of a sudden I was like, "Wait, what if I do Dean and Roman being set up on blind date by Seth?" and here we are! This is my first Ambreigns fic but the same settings apply as my Ambrolleigns fics (meaning that Roman is the bottom). I know that there's no M-rated stuff in my stories but I always establish the, for lack of a better word, **_**positions**_** of the characters just so that it's clear to the reader why I write the characters the way I write them.**

**Disclaimer:**** As per usual I do not own these lovely men and this in no way reflects their real relationship, I just love writing about them like this. :3**

**AN: ****Words in quotations that are bold and italicized are thoughts.**

* * *

Dean sighed for what felt like the thousandth time in the last ten minutes. He tapped his fingers on the table top, a habit he had when he was feeling restless, and glanced at his phone to check the time. 5:00 PM- just about the time he was supposed to meet his blind date.

"_**I can't believe I let Seth talk me into this."**_

He played the conversation with his best friend over and over in his head but he still couldn't quite figure out how he'd ended up sitting in the near-empty coffee shop, waiting for a man he'd never met before.

_*Flashback*_

"_C'mon Dean! He's a really nice guy and he only just moved here and he doesn't really hang out with anybody. He's really outgoing at work and stuff but I swear he's more socially awkward than __**you **__are when you catch him on his day off."_

_The Ohio native listened to Seth Rollins, his best friend of 5 years, ramble on and on about his friend from work; he'd been listening for about a half an hour at this point and he was starting to get a bit bored. And nervous, as he suspected what Seth's motives were. _

_Seth worked at Crossfit as a trainer, recently a new guy named Roman Reigns had started working there and Seth felt that it was necessary for his best friend to meet the guy (read: go on a date with the guy). Apparently Roman was 28 (the same age as Dean, although he was a few months older) and he'd just moved to Tampa from Pensacola; Seth described him as tall- though he was apparently shorter than Dean by a little bit__*****__\- and muscular with long black hair, grey eyes and a tribal tattoo running down his right arm. _

_After a few more minutes Dean finally managed to get a word in when Seth stopped to take a sip of his drink, "Well if he's so 'socially awkward' why the hell would you introduce him to __**me**__? Oh what did you call me that one time, the man who is 'so strange that it's off-putting to a lot of people', I think it was?"_

_The two-tone haired man frowned at him, "Well you __**are**__, man! You spend about eighty percent of your time scowling and glaring at people so that they won't bug you. But that doesn't matter, I think you and Roman would be really good together."_

_This wasn't the first time Seth had tried to set him up with someone he knew because he was, quote, "sick of you flirting and sleeping with the first person you meet at a bar or whatever and then never seeing them again."_

_Dean was beginning to grow frustrated with the younger man, "Seth it doesn't matter what __**you**__ think, it'll matter what this guy thinks when he meets me! I don't exactly make a great first impression and I don't think you're little Georgia Tech graduate friend will be very impressed with me: the guy who barely got through high school."_

_Seth growled suddenly, anger filling his brown eyes, "Roman's not like that! He might be a big guy but he's really sweet and kind. And just because he went to a good university doesn't make him a snob or something. In fact, I was telling him about you the other day and he was really excited. So don't talk crap about him when you haven't even met him yet."_

_Dean was taken aback by Seth's sudden bout of protectiveness and meekly asked, "H- He really wants to meet me?"_

_Seth sighed, "Yeah man he does. I just mentioned you randomly one day last week, something about how you work over at John's gym, and he started asking more about you every day. That's when I got the idea for you two to meet."_

_Dean felt happy at hearing Roman's interest in where he worked. "John" was John Cena, a really nice guy from Boston who had moved to Tampa to start up his own little gym called "Hard Nock's"; it was smaller than a normal gym but it was built on great values: working hard and never giving up. Dean identified with the gym and liked working there because he got to work with just a few guys who were really serious about what they did. Since the gym was private and on John's property the people who came to Hard Nock's were friends of John's; John's best friends Randy Orton and CM Punk (the guy's real name was Phil but he preferred to be called by his ring name), both professional wrestlers, and a powerlifter known as Big E Langston were the foremost patrons of the gym but there were other guys that came in on a frequent basis as well, mostly wrestlers. Seth also liked to go to John's place on occasion, even though he was a total Crossfit fanatic._

"_Alright I'll do it."_

_Seth looked shocked but he immediately jumped on Dean to hug him, laughing in delight, "Awesome! You won't regret this, I promise."_

_Dean struggled in his best friend's hold, barely containing his laughter at his friend's antics, "I better not! Now get off me ya freaking koala!"_

_*End Flashback*_

And that brought him to the present; Seth had set up the meeting (the word "date" made Dean feel nervous, which he _did not_ need at the moment) to take place in a small coffee shop that Dean frequented (and coincidentally so did Roman, according to Seth) to keep things relaxed so neither man would feel too pressured.

Dean wasn't the type of person that could sit still for very long so he was bouncing his leg under the table as he checked the time once again, _**"5:10. What if he's not coming? He's 10 minutes late; what if he walked by and saw me sitting here and turned around? What if he-"**_

A thousand thoughts were swirling through the blonde's mind, all of them being different situations theorizing why his blind date hadn't shown up yet. He was so distracted by his self-depreciating thoughts that he didn't notice a tall, long-haired man enter the coffee shop and glance around before his gaze settled on Dean, who was sitting in the booth farthest away from the entrance. He walked over and slid into the booth on the opposite side but still Dean didn't notice him. It wasn't until the man reached out and tapped his shoulder gently that Dean realized he was no longer alone in the booth.

His reaction was typical for what you'd expect of Dean Ambrose: at the touch to his shoulder his head immediately shot up and his hand shot out lightning-quick to grip the wrist of the hand hovering above his shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?"

The sudden flurry of action and the harsh voice startled the tan-skinned man and he fumbled to explain his actions, "I- I um, y- you were just sitting there. A- And I wasn't sure if you were- I'm supposed to meet a guy here tonight and I figured since you're the only guy here you were- But um I guess I was wrong and I'm just gonna go crawl into a hole and die now..."

Dean watched the man get to his feet, his wrist still firmly in Dean's grasp, and could see his cheeks growing red in embarrassment under the curtain of inky-black hair, he caught the softly-whispered words he said to himself, _"Oh god, I'm such an idiot! Like Seth would set me up with someone as hot as this guy! Oh the guy probably left forever ago..."_

Hearing the name "Seth" pass those soft-looking, totally kissable lips (_**"Dammit Dean, focus!"**_) jolted the Ohio native back into awareness, "Did you say Seth sent you here? Seth Rollins?"

Wide grey eyes looked back at him, confused, "Um yeah, he's a friend from work. He said his best friend agreed to meet me for a blind date but I guess he left already or something. It's not like he would've liked me anyway... Sorry to bother you."

Dean gripped the tan wrist a little tighter when he felt it slip slightly from his grasp, for the first time noticing the intricate tribal tattoo that spread up from underneath his hand and disappeared into the sleeve of the dark blue t-shirt the man was wearing- a rather tight dark blue t-shirt that clung to the man's gorgeous arms and torso in ways that made Dean's mouth go dry.

He swallowed and licked his lips, "Is your name Roman Reigns?"

The other man cocked his head, "Yeah, how did you know that? Have we met before?"

Dean found himself smiling- a real smile, one he reserved only for the people he was closest to (i.e. Seth and John, but more so Seth)- and he gently tugged the wrist he still held to get the other man to sit back down, "Actually we haven't met before. But I think that's the point of a blind date, don't you?"

The man- _Roman_\- gasped, "You mean _you're_ Dean Ambrose?"

"The one and only."

Again Roman turned that same shade of red (that Dean was quickly becoming very taken with) as the situation finally registered with him, "O- Oh well then... hi!"

Dean chuckled at the adorableness of the man before him, _**"How the hell can one guy be this cute?"**_

"Hi."

And so after that wonderfully strange exchange, Roman finally settled down into the booth noticing, but choosing not to mention, the fact that Dean's hand was still closed around his wrist. It felt warm and somehow comforting, which it really shouldn't have been seeing as he barely knew Dean, and it did wonders to soothe Roman's frazzled nerves.

After a few minutes he managed to collect himself and spoke hesitantly, "Do- do you think we could maybe start again?"

"Nope."

Roman frowned worriedly as he repeated, "'Nope'?"

Dean leaned closer to Roman, allowing a teasing grin to cross his lips, "I like the way it went the first time especially since I got to hear you say that you think I'm _ridiculously_ hot."

Roman's eyes widened and a laugh bubbled from between his lips, "Hey, I said you were hot! There was no '_ridiculously_' added onto it."

Dean's blue eyes widened dramatically and he brought a hand up to his chest in mock horror, "So you _don't_ think I'm ridiculously hot?"

A coy smirk graced his handsome face as Roman replied, "Now I never said that, did I?"

A warm feeling rolled through Dean and he was suddenly very glad that he'd decided to take Seth up on his offer to set him up this time. He had a feeling that Seth would probably end up rubbing this in his face somehow, he'd probably go on a rant about how Dean should listen to him more.

He probably wouldn't, but he was glad he listened to him just this once. Out of all the dates Seth had ever set up for him, Dean was certain that this one was a winner- _the_ winner. Everything about Roman captivated him and he couldn't help but want to know more about the man; he'd never felt this strongly about anyone before and instead of being scared he was excited. He liked Roman a lot and he didn't want to screw up and destroy what he was sure would be an amazing relationship before it even began. And he'd do everything in his power to ensure that wouldn't happen. He'd only just met Roman but he was already certain that without him, his life would be meaningless.

* * *

***According to their stats Dean's about an inch taller than Roman- Dean comes in at 6'3" (1.93m) and Roman at 6'2" (1.91m). Dean somehow always looks shorter than Roman though, probably cuz Roman's build is bigger.**

**Thanks so much for taking the time to read this and I hope enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
